1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the discrete timing and power gain control of multiple different parts of a transmitter chain.
2. Background Information
Wireless communication protocols and standards often involve the sending of information in a sequence of discrete bit times or symbols. As data rates have increased over the years, the duration of such bit times or symbols has become shorter. In some communication protocols today, a symbol includes a data communication time portion, as well as a first guard time that precedes the data communication time portion and a second guard time that follows the data communication time portion. Multiple such symbols are transmitted rapidly in back-to-back fashion such that the ending guard time of a symbol overlaps the beginning guard time of the next symbol. This overlap time may be referred to as the inter-symbol time. It may be desired or specified that the inter-symbol time be of a very short duration in order to increase data throughput rates of the transmitter-to-receiver link or to be compatible with communication standards and/or communication equipment. Making the inter-symbol times shorter and shorter in this way may, however, introduce problems including transmit power problems. In some conditions, difficulties in controlling the amount of transmit power delivered to a transmit antenna may be experienced.